


Where you Belong

by smallidiotbug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Burn, literally just a happy fic, sapnap being a dork, small mention of derealization slash depersonalization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug
Summary: George sometimes didn’t feel real. He didn’t feel like he was human. On dark nights, when he felt the loneliest, he’d step out onto the roof of his apartment buildings and looked down at the sidewalk.Sometimes, it looked like waves. Jump in. It’s safe. The sidewalk whispered in his ears, a quiet taunt. No, George was not suicidal. He just felt like it wouldn’t hurt in the slightest. Like he’d fall and get back up, unscathed. As if he were immortal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy/mythical au fic with the MCYTs! Please do NOT share this with the actual CCs. Please do NOT copy this to Wattpad or reupload it anywhere else.
> 
> Shoutout to my good friend, they've gone above and beyond to help me make this fic. I love them a lot.

George sometimes didn’t feel real. He didn’t feel like he was human. On dark nights, when he felt the loneliest, he’d step out onto the roof of his apartment buildings and looked down at the sidewalk. 

Sometimes, it looked like waves.  _ Jump in. It’s safe.  _ The sidewalk whispered in his ears, a quiet taunt. No, George was not suicidal. He just felt like it wouldn’t hurt in the slightest. Like he’d fall and get back up, unscathed. As if he were immortal. 

He knew better, rationally. Yet still, walking to and from the subway, alley cats spoke to him.  _ Come here. We must share every secret of the universe with you. _

And sometimes, the subway’s rats would say a thought as well.  _ Come live with us. During the night, the train feels soothing as we hide under the rails. It feels like the worst of thunderstorms. It is exhilarating.  _

“I can’t.” George spoke back every now and then. “Because you are all too small, and I am much too big.” And he boarded the subway feeling at a loss. 

George didn’t like the city much. He felt that he was being caged there. The buildings were far too tall, and there surely wasn’t enough greenery. No matter how many times he visited the plant stores. He wanted to escape to the mountains, to live in a small cottage. He hated Europe. He hated the loud cars, and the cold rain year round. That’s why he decided to move. 

After four months, he was in a mountainous area. Not in the small cottage he wanted, but still a much better life than a bustling city. George resided, now, in an old apartment building with large old windows. He created his own safe space, using some savings to buy viney plants and old weathered books, and old rustic clothes. And for once, his mind was clear from the city’s busy streets.

Instead of city rats, the deer called out to him,  _ please come! Let us show you the forest. We promise you won’t get lost. We have so much to explore together. _

And sometimes, George wills himself to the forest line. The deer turn and scamper off instead, and George feels like he should run after them. He doesn’t. 

After he’d gotten a car and got used to driving so  _ incorrectly _ , he saw roadkill. He tried not to look at it, but after 5 minutes George made a cautious U turn and went back. He pulled over and crossed the street and looked down at the small thing. A raccoon. He pushed it into the grass with a stick and covered it with dead leaves.

George went home that day and cried for hours.

A few weeks later, he found himself at a library. How he scored the job, he didn’t know. It seemed like a blur, and a lot of luck. 

It was a slow day. It always seemed to be slow. He picked up a book from the ground and gazed at its title. A book about fair folk? George knew all about mythical creatures. He felt tethered to each one, no matter what he did research on. He took it back to the front desk and read half of it, then took it home to read the rest.

George had learned a few things about fairies:

  1. They are not to be trusted. Never give your name to a fae, no matter how they ask. 
  2. Every fairy has a ring, or circle. Fae circles are made from rocks or mushrooms, and it’s more or less a portal for them. You should never step foot into a fairy ring. 
  3. You can ward off a fae with a protective charm, such as a four leaf clover or wearing one's clothes inside out. 
  4. Never eat the food one offers. A fairy has many tricks up their sleeve, and having you eat from their hand is one of them. 
  5. Being inhospitable are rather frowned upon among their species. One would not want to be cursed. 
  6. You’d rather not want to thank a fairy. That means you’d have to do something to owe them back, and having to owe a fae wouldn’t be a good idea. 



George sighed quietly and closed the book. He always felt tied to things like that, to things that weren’t  _ real.  _

He set the book beside his messenger bag and got dressed for the night, in an airy button down with large sleeves, the color being a see through creme. 

He went to bed that night, restless, those mythical beings fresh on his mind. 

George went to work the next day, returning the book. He worked mindlessly, trying not to get caught up in his thoughts. On his way home, he felt like he’d want to turn into a ball of light and race against time to arrive at his home rather than drive. Sometimes, he felt as if that were possible. 

George didn’t go home, however. He didn’t know why, it was almost as if he didn’t have control of himself. 

He pulled his car off the side of the road after an hour of driving, looking out at the tree line. 

The trees spoke, taunting him quietly to come closer. So, he did. 


	2. Ⅱ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't rub this in CCs faces please! Don't reupload anywhere!

George wanted to be scared. Maybe, he supposed, he should be. The trees welcomed him as if he’d come home from a long day. Enveloped him in a gentle hug that was worthwhile. The animals seemed to say hello, and followed him as he ventured into the woods, having no clue where he was traveling to. 

George picked up a stick along the way, using it to walk, and to brush past the vines and such. After around 30 minutes of searching, he came across a tall stone. 

He looked up at it, taking in its moss and small cracks. He looked around and felt like it used to be important. Maybe this whole forest used to be important. 

He moved deeper into the woods, stumbling across a mushroom. He hesitated to step over it, and glad he didn’t. As George surveyed the area, he noticed more and more mushrooms. He had about walked into a ring. 

A fairy ring. 

George swallowed. The trees didn’t speak to him, hesitant. But they still seemed to want him there. Was this where he had been led to? On purpose? Some of the mushrooms had been poorly covered by leaves. As if someone had made a weak attempt at trapping someone in the ring. 

George sighed and sat down in front of it, then lied back. He stared up at the leaves and up at the sky, glad he had hours before nightfall. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Came a soft voice from around him. The voice seemed to be all around him at once, lighting a fire in his stomach. George decided that was nerves. 

He sat up and looked forward, seeing a lanky, tall figure with a mask over half his face, tilted and to the side. The man had on brown corduroy pants and a light green sweater. His eyes were a sharp green, glowing at him. 

But to George, the top and his eyes a pale yellow. Dull, yet his eyes still had a sharp glow. He swallowed nervously. 

“What’s your name?” He asked slyly. George knew what he was after. 

He held back a scoff, slowly shrugging. “I forgot… wh… what are you doing here?” He wasn’t as scared as he thought one should be. George scanned the surroundings. Ah. The man was in the ring…

“Let’s say I belong in here. And you don’t belong out there.” He replied. 

“Well,” George debated his next words. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that you’re not particularly… human. You don’t feel as such.” The man said. “My name is Dream.” 

“That’s a fib.” George replied immediately, without having to think if he really was lying. 

“And you were fibbing about you forgetting your name.” Dream replied, planting his hands on the grass behind him to lean back. 

George sighed shakily. What did this Dream man mean anyway, that he wasn’t particularly human… what did he mean when he said he didn’t belong out there?? George groaned. Just a simple fae trick.. it had to be. 

“You’re a fairy.” He pointed out. 

Dream wheezed out a laugh, pouring his heart and soul into the sound. It was methodical, and it made George want to follow him anywhere. 

He shifted away from the circle at that thought. 

“Good observation skills. Now, what’s your name?” He grinned. 

“I’ll have to politely deny that question.” George breathed out, shoulders slumping slowly. “I… I should be going. The woods, they’ll be getting dark soon. I wouldn’t want to get lost.” 

“Alright,” Dream carefully stood up, tilting his head. 

George watched him, keeping himself in line to not look disrespectful. He rose to his feet as well, shifting his weight for a good while.

“Bye.” He waved and walked off. 

Once he got out of the forest, everything in him seemed to tumble out as he clambered into the car. 

Why was I speaking to that man? Fairies are real? Was that real? Was it a hallucination??? I can’t ever go back there again!!!

George didn’t sleep that night. 

He did, however, go back to the ring the next morning. 

George had crawled on his hands and knees outside on the grass to find a four leaf clover, and he wore his pants inside out. 

And now he was here, with nothing to lose. Earth itself didn’t seem interesting anyway. He knew others didn’t think like this, which only brought his mind to the conversation he and Dream had. He wasn’t meant to be out here. 

George came upon the mushroom ring again, as if he knew the route already. Like he’d memorized it like the back of his hand. It only took George a moment to face away for Dream to appear. It felt like something that was supposed to be hidden. As if he wasn't meant to find out all of the other’s secrets. 

“Well, hello again.” Dream grinned.

George turned and sat on the floor, and the other mirrored him. “Can I have your name now?”

“Not quite,” George spoke gently into the woods, watching him. “What did you mean when you say I’m not supposed to be here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely cut off chapters, so if some are shorter than others there's a reason. Feel free to yell about this fic on my TWT: forgetfuldoe


	3. Ⅲ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill, don't send this to CCs, don't repost anywhere.
> 
> I urge you all to do your own research of the mythical beings that are stated in this fic, but the short definitions of each one are stated at the end notes.

“What did you mean when you say I’m not supposed to be here?” George asked quietly, gauging the look on the faerie’s face. 

Dream gently rubbed his thumb over his lip and hummed in thought. “Tell me one thing before I answer you. Do you  _ feel _ as if you aren’t meant to be here?”

George hesitated and shook his head, “No, I don’t feel as if I belong here. I feel like I can do anything and it wouldn’t affect me in the slightest. I feel like I could fly, I believe I’m not human most days.”

Dream hadn’t returned his words with a discouraging look, but rather a fanciful smile. George felt his face redden slightly, and he cast his gaze away. 

“What if I told you about a place  _ like  _ Earth, but isn't? It’s full of beasts, mythical creatures, olden monsters that you’d thought weren’t real… A special place where people like you were made to be.” Dream smiled over at the small human, making him squirm.

“I believe that isn’t true. You like to play jokes, and I’m not going to fall for it.” He shifted a tiny bit. 

“Only fair folk like to play jokes. I’ve never stated if I  _ am _ fae kin or not.” 

“What are you, then?”

“A Leshi.”

“A Leshi? What is that?”

“It’s a very rare creature that lures you into a cave.. And tickles you to death!” Dream made a swiping motion at George, making him skitter backward. Dream began to laugh loudly, wheezing for air.

George glared at him, then shook his head. “You are no Leshi.”

“N-No im not,” Dream laughed out, slowly steadying himself. “I am fae… And  _ you _ do not seem human. You barely talk as one.”

“What are you implying?” George asked and crossed his arms. Dream looked up, noticing the four leaf clover delicately tucked in the others brown hair. 

  
  


“Well…” He paused on his words, then chuckled gently, “you could be a ghoul.”

“A  _ ghoul? _ ” George seemed appalled, which made Dream start to laugh. 

“A leprechaun.” 

George gasped wildly. 

“A pixie.”

George shook his head feverishly. 

“A  _ gnome _ ,” Dream burst out with laughter when George turned away from him, shooing him with his hand. Dream didn’t move. 

“If I am any of those, then you must be a Kappa.” The human gruffed. 

“A Kappa?!” Dream snorted, laughing as if he were a hyena. “I don’t resemble a Kappa in the slightest!”

“You might. I’ve never seen a true Kappa. Anyways, you’ve picked some of the strangest looking creatures,” he huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Pixies are cute! And they’re  _ small _ , not strange” Dream said loudly, laughing as George hesitantly turned back toward him. 

“They most certainly are not.. Are you telling me I’m short?” he replied and rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hands. 

“Perhaps,” Dream chuckled, laughter dying down.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for some time, listening to the leaves and the rustling of animals nearby.

“Hm… You could be fae kin..” Dream stated slowly once he’d relaxed. 

George’s head turned so fast to him, eyes wide. “What?! Fae? Me?” He asked loudly. 

Dream nodded, tilting his head. “Yes. Why are you freaking out?” 

George nervously shrugged. “Me being a fairy isn't… right.” He looked down at his clothing and took the four leaf clover from his hair. “I’ve grown up as a human, why would I be fae?” 

Dream chuckled and mockingly shrugged back, which George didn’t pick up on. “Did you know your parents? Or did anything weird happen to you as a child?” 

“Err… knew my mum. Never met my dad.” The smaller replied, watching the circle. “Nothing strange ever.. occurred. But I’ve always felt  _ weird _ . I’ve never felt human. It’s strange, I suppose.” He shifted carefully. 

“Well, what if I told you there was a place where mythics live? Like earth, but not as many… cities. More creatures, like me.” Dream gave a smile and sat up. 

George thought about it for a while, “hmm… that sounds very nice, but it’s not like I would ever go with you.” 

Dream huffed a laugh. “No matter. Why don’t I tell you about it? And all of my friends there?”

George hesitated, glancing down at his watch. Cautiously, he nodded and got comfortable, leaning up against a tree. 

“Alright. So, I’ve got a friend…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leshi - the literal version of the tickle monster, but they kill you  
> fae, fae kin, farie, fairy, etc - a mischievous creature who likes to trick others, and usually tries to take other's names for themselves  
> ghoul - like a ghost, but they pass as a mythic in some occasions  
> leprechaun - I think people know what one is  
> pixie - small fae, more evil  
> gnome - like your standard garden gnomes but actually alive (not mistaken for Red Caps/Blue Caps)  
> Kappa - a turtle-like river monster thing, it's ugly as fuck


	4. Ⅳ

Dream fixed himself quietly, the soft rustling of the trees began to grow louder as the wind picked up. “I’ve got a friend named Sapnap. His human name, that he’d picked himself, is Nick. But he’s… Outstanding. You see, Nick is dragonborn. He’s got human features, like a face and body, but he’s got large horns. Up near his head are red scales. The scales are everywhere on him, really, mixed with his skin. He’s an amazing friend. Very spontaneous, outgoing, brave. He’s saved me many times from danger… Evil little things, Red Caps can be.” 

He turned to George, who was giving him a small smile. Dream turned away as his cheeks heated.    
  
“I am friends with a nice family. A harpy father, a human-pig hybrid son, his twin brother who’s fae folk, and a kid brother that's half demon.” 

George laughed,  _ loudly _ . “That is the strangest family I have ever heard of!” He yelped out, laughter dying down to quit giggles. Dream melted a little at the other sounding so happy.

Dream offered a knowing smile, “I agree. The father, his name is Phil, took most of those kids from families who didn’t want them. I’m not too sure if the pair  _ are _ twins, but the fae says they are. Doesn’t matter much now, since they’re family.”

George nodded, being lulled into a relaxed state by the other drabbling. “Are there homes? Or towns?”

“Yes, and no. There are homes for the few who want them. We’ve taken ideas from humans, and that was one of them. I have my own small house. We have sparse villages, not big enough to be called a city, much less a town. Two or three small homes every ten thousand steps or so. I live in a small cluster of homes, but rather big. There’s about 6 houses in mine, and we all live from shared farmland and are much like family.”

George melted, loving how fond Dream was of these people. He saw it in the way Dream smiled when he mentioned his made family. He seemed brighter now, and George sighed happily.

“Who are they?” George asked warmly, not ready to let Dream change the topic.

Dreams face lit up, and he rocked forward excitedly.

“So Sapnap lives beside me, he lives with someone named Karl, who’s a pixie. Then in the next house is Quackity, a coy shapeshifter. He lives with another shapeshifter-hybrid, named Fundy. He’s part fox, and can only shapeshift into one.”

He seemed  _ happy _ . Dream’s hands moved animatedly as he spoke, almost trying to make George vision it. “ The next house is that family I’d mentioned; Philza, Wilbur, Techno and Tommy. Tommy has a friend named Tubbo who lives with them almost all of the time. I don’t think he has any other home. And then the two girls, Nikki and Puffy. Nikki is a forest nymph, and Puffy is a satyress, half sheep instead of goat, though. Then my friends Bad and Skeppy in another home. No one knows if they’re dating or not, but everyone teases them for how they act with each other.” Dream chuckled gently. 

“It seems like you love all of you friends, truly. And I bet that they all love you right back.” George leaned forward, pulling his knees up to rest his chin on them. He watched as Dream’s cheeks heated back up, and he turned away shyly. 

“You could come, if you so desired.” Dream muttered, putting a hand in front of his mouth. 

“You don’t know my name, why would you trust me?” The smaller asked, gently nudging a mushroom with a foot. 

“I do not believe you’d cause much trouble.”

George stifled a laugh in favor of rolling his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Well, I don’t know. I better get going.” He stood and brushed himself off. 

“Alright. I should go as well.” Dream, however, didn’t stand. George waved and walked out of the woods. He peered over his shoulder at the mushroom ring, and the fairy was gone. 

George went home that night and made bread as he mulled over what the other had truly said. 

_ Him _ going to some other world? He couldn’t. Time might pass far too fast in there, and he wasn’t prepared to come back to some apocalyptic Earth. 

George ate a slice of bread with some jam, reading a nice book after. He went to bed that night with a headache after thinking far too much. 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small TW for animal death/roadkill! It's not that bad but just in case.
> 
> If you'd like to share fanart or anything about this fic, you can use the #mythicaldnf or #mythicaldsmp
> 
> Thanks so much!

George woke that next morning, dressing in a black button down with a navy blue vest on top. His bottoms were black dress pants, with some old leather lace up hiking boots.

He went to work in a good mood, and it seemed to whizz by. Most of the time he was sitting at the front desk, quietly checking people in and getting the books from the return section. As he put the books away, George tried to locate a book on mythic realms, but came up short. He really only discovered alternate reality books, which wasn’t what he was looking for. 

  
  


Soon it was time to clock out, and he was internally grateful to leave. Somewhere, deep down, he wished to see Dream once more. As he was on the road, however, George noticed some more road kill. He glanced at it, and his stomach flipped. 

The animal was a deer, with its body mutilated. George quickly pulled over and crawled into the passenger seat, clumsily getting out to get in some fresh air so as to not throw up. 

He turned away from the sight behind him, shaking his head as fresh tears pooled in his eyes. The man got back in, clambering over to the driver’s seat and buckling up. He didn’t want to risk being hit if he were to get in from the driver’s side. 

George slowly put the car in drive, knowing he wouldn’t be able to bury it at all. He simply couldn't stomach even the  _ thought _ of looking at it up close. 

The ride seemed tense, and all he wanted to do was to get to that familiar forest. He wanted to speak to his friend, and he wanted some comfort in his anxious upsetting thoughts.

He haphazardly pulled to the side of the road and got out. He hastily made his way through the trees, stumbling over obvious branches and not caring about getting his pants cut by the thorns. 

He sat down abruptly when he arrived at the ring, turning away from it. He tucked his legs up near his chin, hiding his face. He needed someone to talk to, not having anyone else than the fae.

“D-dream, you would not believe wh-what I saw… I saw this.. This- this  _ deer _ on the-the side of the road.. Oh it was so hurt, Dream. I nearly threw up.. Why- Why would anyone hit a-a deer like that?” He felt the tears streaming down his face, and it was like his body was on fire.

George never had to experience things like this before. Wild animals who weren’t doing any harm, having their lives end far too quickly. It enraged George to the core. 

“People make mistakes,” the other said softly from behind him. “No deer get hurt where I live. We don’t have cars that can cause them to suffer.”

George sniveled, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve, “but.. Th-the ones here are s-still being hurt.”

“You’re right. It doesn’t take the pain away from them.” Dream’s voice was soft, and George wanted to fall right into it. 

“Why are humans so bad..?” George scooted to face the other, face still tucked in between his knees. He knew he looked like shit, but he felt as though Dream wouldn’t mind. 

“I’m not sure,” the blond whispered back, looking just as sad as George. His eyes longed for a better world, just as his. They both shared the same ideals, a silent understanding of wishing for a better Earth than this. 

Both knowing it would never be.

The silence rained down on them, both calming down quite a lot. After a while, George cleared his throat, readying himself to speak. 

“There are no cars in your.. World?” He questioned. 

“Well, of course not. They’d cause a lot of bad things, and we’ve got all the animals you do, plus some. Horses are an amazing way to get around, and it was better to not create silly items like cars.” Dream leaned forward, and George watched him. 

“So… the stars.”

“Yeah. It’s like being able to see the galaxies wayyy up close. You see  _ everything _ .” Dream whispered, seemingly losing himself for a moment. George took note, gently reeling him back in. 

“Dream, tell me…” The fae’s attention swung back to the other in a flash. George visibly softened, “do you have letters and things there..? Like, a mail system?”

“More or less. Travelers and nomads come through often. We have a few travelers who make their way to and from our homes to others’. They carry letters for small prices, such as food or nights to stay.” Dream explained. 

“There isn’t any currency?”

“Oh no. Money seems to make people mad with false power. Trading works far better, anyway.” Dream replied with a smile. 

“Mmhmm,” George glanced up at the sun hanging lower and lower.    
  


“I’ll probably be back. Why don’t I bring you some good human books tomorrow?” George asked. 

“That sounds amazing. And your name?” Dream asked, eyes trained on the other as he stood.

“Maybe one day you could guess.” George said with a newfound smile, heading out of the woods. 

That same night, he packed up a small leather satchel he’d gotten at a farmer’s market, filling it with books from his own library, along with pressed flowers and some rosemary garlic bread he’d baked. 

If he were going to live there, he’d most definitely need all of his favorite books.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! if you have fanart you can tag it as #mythicaldsmp :) 
> 
> *Don't send this to any CCs!*

George gladly didn’t have work the next day, feeling refreshed at the thought. He got up after laying in bed for quite some time, getting ready in a dark yellow sweatshirt with a blue overcoat and brown corduroy pants to match. 

After brushing out his hair and teeth, he made his way downstairs. He got some lemons from the crisper in his fridge and made homemade lemonade, squeezing each lemon out over a pitcher. The strainer to catch the seeds was just a thin piece of fabric. 

George hummed as he added water and sugar and sugar into a pot, squeezing the rest of the lemons before adding in his sugar water.

After sealing the pitcher, George tucked it away in the satchel, and went off to his car to go to that familiar faerie. 

It took him half an hour to arrive at the ring, a little out of breath but happy nonetheless. He sat and turned away, waiting for a while. 

“You’re early.” 

George’s stomach flipped and he smiled, turning to face the familiar fae. “Yes, well, I couldn’t keep you waiting… Say, if I gave  _ you _ food, you wouldn’t curse me. Correct?”

“I’m not the type to trick others, unlike other fae. No worries here. I promise.” Dream gave a smile. George did not take his promise to heart, yet he did take the smile. 

“Well, alright. For someone who keeps asking for my name, I feel as if that sentence did not hold much truth.” George got out the lemonade, then two small cups. 

“It held all the truth on the planet.” Dream all but purred back, and George sucked in a breath. 

He handed him the books, bread, and the cup of lemonade. 

“Thank you. Did you make this all yourself?”

“No, only the food and drink,” George replied, heart trying to beat out of his chest. “The whole loaf is for you and your family.” 

“Oh, well, thank you.” Dream set the satchel down, admiring it for a moment. 

They both sat in silence for a moment, sipping the fresh lemonade and looking around. 

“If I  _ were _ a mythical being, what would you think I’d be?” George questioned, refilling his cup.

“Most likely an angel. You see, they used to serve God.” Dream gave a smile, and George’s eyebrows rose. 

“Don’t some of them still do?” The other leant forward curiously. 

Dream nodded, “well, of course. Over time, most angels became principalities. A type of angel that is hostile both toward humans and god. There are about 9 or 10 types of angels. But most principalities came to seek refuge in our world.” Dream explained as basically as he could. 

“I don’t have any hate toward humans, and I'm impartial about my thoughts on a God. I believe in the universe and its powers, but I do believe the god we think of as being the universe in its entirety.” George sipped his lemonade, and the other nodded.

“Everyone on Earth, and in my world, have their thoughts. And even some angels believe God isn't what the Christians interpret him as.” Dream explained helpfully. 

“Some angels are hidden on Earth, such as you, if you were one. Put there by a higher being to live and to help people as you were disguised as a human.” Dream continued, and George leaned back slowly, setting his cup down. 

“Woah… That actually makes sense.” The brunet gasped, which made the mythic wheeze with joyous laughter.

“Sometimes, I feel like I’m irrelevant in the vast time that will never really stop, yet all at once I am relevant to the people who I have impacted. Like my mum or some old friends.” He picked back up his lemonade and downed the rest, and Dream copied him.

The two both refilled their glasses, Dream quietly thanking him. George just smiled, a light blush on his cheeks.

Dream kept his eyes trained on him the entire time, feeling oddly like George simply  _ got _ it. To just  _ be _ . “You’re right. About everything you said. I mean, not factually, but being an angel doesn't define that you need to love how humans see god.”

“Really? Then what does it mean?” George watched him, scooting to sit criss cross on the leaves.

“It more so means you love your own version of god. And if you love the universe, then you’re doing your duty as an angel.” Dream smiled a bit, watching George’s features soften.

“And even if I am not an angel?” The other asked.

“After this conversation? I’m most sure you  _ are _ an angel more than not. You seem to speak like you were alive in the 1800s.” He laughed, and George rolled his eyes.

“So I am one?” George asked curiously, looking up at him and shielding his eyes from the sun peeking through the leaves.

  
  


“The word angel itself has become looser over the decades. Sprouted into something more than just being a messenger or some being just to praise god. But nowadays, our types of angels are like humans, but with wings. Higher angels have halos, or a soft glow on their head.” Dream stretched slowly, then set his cup down. 

“Huh. So if I went to your… world, I’d have wings?” He questioned. 

“Oh yes! Wings come in all different sizes. Their colors can be… What were they..?” Dream trailed off.

“White?” George helpfully supplied. 

“Well, of course. But also brown, red… and kind of orange? But darker. And with my wings, I can hide them whenever I want. But you can only hide angel wings with potions or spells.” He said with a smile.

“Oh! What do your wings look like, then?” George seemed thrilled to be learning.

“Mine… They're delicate. Ever seen a dragonfly’s up close?”

The other nodded dumbly, soaking in the information.

“Well, they’re like that. Mine go right above my head. And usually they’re opalish colors, but in a shimmery way. Mine are green and blue, but others can be pink or purple. No set of wings are the same.” Dream watched George try to look for his wings, and he laughed. 

“You can't see my wings here. I can’t show you them even if I tried.” He wheezed out. 

George blushed and turned his head, fixing his hair, “I.. I knew that..! So your wings are like tinkerbells?”

“Who is that?”

“I'll… Bring you a picture of her.” George chucked a bit. “Can your wings break?”

“Oh yes. Magic is used to heal them. But I’ve never broken mine.” Dream replied.

“Oh good. I hope my wings are white, then.”

Dream burst out laughing, and George shot him a glare.

“Yours might be brown.” He warned teasingly.

“Oh hush. You go enjoy my books and bread, alright? I need to do…”

“Earth things?” Dream asked, watching the gleam from George’s eyes disappear. 

“Yes. Earth things…” He sighed and stood, and Dream gave the other his cup. 

“Bye, nameless angel.” Dream chuckled with a wave.

George’s heart ached silently. He wished to step into the ring and let the other take him anywhere. “Bye, Dream.” He waved back and made his way back to his vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing comments on this! I don't know how to reply, but it warms my heart to read comments. I was grinning for an hour after I checked them! I love you all!!


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a little. 
> 
> This is kind of from Dream's POV!

Dream watched the other walk away, the trees seeming sadder without the other. It was getting late, and Dream realized he should be getting back. Slinging the satchel over his shoulder, he picked up the loaf of bread, remembering how the other told him it was for his family. Dream liked how the other remembered the smallest things, even if it didn’t seem like a big deal. It was to the fairy, however.

  
  


Dream gave a soft sigh, shoulders sagging. He smiled gently at the ground, thankful for George’s compassion. Dream carefully brought his energy back to himself, trying not to zone all the way out. He let out a gentle chuckle, grinning to himself as he disappeared from the woods.

The fae looked around, glad to be back in his familiar forest. He started heading back down the path he’d made, grass worn from how much he walked it. Bristling happily, he relished in the feeling of the sun on his skin, picking up his pace as he went to his home.

He stretched his wings out, entering his house. He took a deep breath, relishing in the old worn scent of his house. He crossed the room to his bookshelf, setting the satchel down on his reading chair. He got the books out of the bag and began to put them up, having a good feeling that the other would want to come here.

George seemed interested in this world, especially after realizing he could very well be an angel. It gave Dream more hope when the other gifted him his books, all of the copies worn and seemingly his own. Dream felt as if the gift was special, as a way of silently saying ‘I’m thinking of coming.’ He took the generosity and ran with it, not realising he could be getting his hopes up.

When the two first met, Dream’s intentions were to take George’s name, to keep it and play tricks on him like he’d done with other humans. But over time, the more and more they met, Dream’s feelings changed. When he learned George could very well be an angel, he backed off and took the other as a friend.

George felt special to him, human or not. The other spoke volumes to him, having never seen anyone such as him. George was special, kind and compassionate. Dream knew he wasn’t an idiot. George knew what faes were like, and how dangerous they could be. The fact that George kept coming back to him was surprising. 

He made Dream want to fall in love. 

This thought, at first, worried the faerie. Could George even begin to  _ like  _ him? Dream knew his thoughts were foolish, just a childish crush on a human. But the more they met, and talked, Dream felt differently. He felt that he could like this sweet man, and maybe he had a chance that the other liked him back. Dream doubted himself, not daring to get his hopes up. The other wasn’t used to this world, or Dream himself. But somewhere in Dream’s mind, he wanted to think that maybe George was coming back each day for a  _ reason _ . 

He hadn’t told even his best friend, Sapnap, of the other. Dream was careful, not wanting to have to admit that the man he’d been seeing never came back, or having to tell bad news to Sapnap. The dragonborn was blissfully unaware of Dream meeting with a human, and he wanted to change that.

  
  


But when George laughed, he wanted to jump right in. George made Dream feel like he was more than he already was. His laughter sounded holy, as if he were the only one who should have access to the others' laughter. 

He slid the books into his bookshelf genty, fingers running down the worn spines from each. 

He gently picked the last book from the satchel, flipping through it. No name. Dream wanted to know his name more than anything. Dream took a deep breath, setting the satchel down on a chair, feeling the disappointment rise in his chest. He reached into his bag again, and took the bread with gentle hands. Walking out of his home, tje fae glanced around before heading to Sapnap’s home. 

He didn’t even have the chance to knock before the dragonborn swung the door open. “Hellooooo Dream!” He sang, tail whacking over things that Dream couldn’t see over Sapnap’s huge build. 

“Hey, neighborino.” Dream wheezed a laugh, moving to the side as Sapnap walked out of his house. Dream shut the door for him and smiled up at him. 

Sapnap was a large creature, a bit over 8 feet tall. He was decorated in red scales, some parts of his body weren’t human. His feet were large, 3 claws that dug into the ground with each step. 

Sapnap laughed loudly, tilting his head. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Oh, right.” Dream lifted the bread towards him, and Sapnap happily took it. “Let's go eat somewhere,” He offered with a kind smile. 

“Sure.” Sapnap gave a small look to Dream. He seemed happier, a smile on his face. His guard was down, even. He seemed newer.

After a while, the two found a nice spot on a hill. Sapnap sat, tail thumping against the earth as he messily halved the bread. 

Dream took the other half and ate it, manners thrown out the window. Usually, with the others, Dream was kind and wouldn’t make a mess. But when it was he and Sapnap, the two were both messy.

“What’s on your mind?” Sapnap asked as he woofed the bread down, tail lazily moving through the grass. “And where did you get this bread? Niki never bakes anything like this.” 

“Both of those questions can be answered with one answer, thankfully.” Dream grinned a bit, albeit nervous. 

Sapnap looks curiously towards his friend, hands slowing to a stop with the last remnants of the bread still in his hands. 

“You know how I like to play tricks on humans sometimes..? Well, I’ve made a human friend. I do not believe he is human, he acts all… Angel like. But we’ve become pretty good friends, and he’s thinking about visiting here. And I’m hoping he decides to stay.” Dream said softly. “He baked this bread himself, actually.” 

“Okay. So you made a human friend, who might be an angel, and you’re getting your hopes up that he will stay? Do you even know this guy’s name?” Sapnap thonked Dream over the head with his free hand, then flopped onto his back, looking up at the clouds. 

“Yes. And I do not have his name, but he’s trustworthy! I know it.” Dream shifted his back toward Sapnap, leaning up against him. He took off his mask and set it on the grass, gazing up at the sun. 

“If he visits, I’ll be on my best behavior.” Sapnap chuckled, finishing his bread noisily, “ _ if _ .”

Dream gave a quiet hum, thinking about everything. His mind was filled with the other’s voice, and how he moved, and spoke. He was special. Everything about the other seemed dream-like. 

“I feel like…” He trailed off and shifted, running his hands through the grass blades. “He makes me want to be better..? Is that stupid?” 

“Yeah, pretty stupid.” Sapnap chuckled and Dream rolled his eyes. 

“Get his name, then we’ll talk.” Sapnap gently picked Dream up by the elbows, and Dream scowled down at him. 

“Come on, let’s go to the bonfire. It’ll be starting soon and I still need to help Techno chop wood.” Sapnap stood and set Dream down, and the fae scooped his mask up, positioning it on the side of his head. 

The two walked back to their home, Dream leaving the last of his breadcrumbs for the birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I want to post more frequently soon!
> 
> Remember to not shove this in CC's faces or anything, this is a work of fiction and the characters are only based off of the real people, but aren't actually them.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yawll knoooowww the drill >:) no sharing this with CCs, etc etc.

“I’ve decided I want to visit you.” George declared loudly, face heated. It had been a few days since George had visited, yet he had good reason. It had been pouring the rain day and night, and he didn’t want to get wet if he were to visit.

He had had a while to think, as well, having come to the decision that he wanted to visit Dream and his home, but was still thinking of actually staying. George did have a life here, on Earth, but was starting to want something more. 

“Oh?” The fae turned his head to look at the other from outside the ring. His eyes scanned George up and down, taking in his yellow duck rain boots, stained jeans and a blue crochet shawl. He snorted a bit, giving the other a big lopsided grin. 

“Really? Visit?” He asked, almost teasingly. Dream was dumbfounded. Although he had high hopes of George actually visiting, he didn’t expect the other to actually take the initiative. 

“Yes. I don’t think I want to live there, that’s… well, I want to see everything.” George replied, refusing to sit on the muddy forest floor. Dream however, was plopped down on it, not having a care in the world. 

“I would love to show you around. And if you ever do want to stay, you could always live with me. And always visit here, too.” Dream gave a genuine smile, making the other’s stomach flip.

“Can I bring human things?” George asked carefully.

“Sure. I wouldn't mind.” Dream replied, glancing upward as some drops of water fell on his head. 

“Alright…” George breathed out, nibbling on his lower lip. He hadn’t expected… This. The positive outcome of the situation, and how sincere Dream felt. 

“George.”

“What?” Dream’s eyes widened, snapping his head to look up at him. 

“M-My name. Don’t make it weird.” George’s cheeks dusted pink, messing with the shawl he wore.

“Right,” Dream breathed out, the other’s name finding its place in the fae’s head, making home in every one of his thoughts. “It is a pretty n-”

“I said don’t make it weird,” George replied sharply with no heat behind it. “So, what’s your name?” He finally gave up the fight against mother nature, sitting down on the wet leaves. 

“It’s Clay…” Dream softened, “but everyone calls me Dream anyway, so don’t feel the need you have to change your habit.”

“It fits you.”

“George fits you.”

“I-”

“You won’t owe me a thing if you thank me. All of my faerie tricks don't work on angels.” Dream watched the other, knowing he was an angel. He couldn’t take the others’ name, even if he had wanted to. 

“Well, thank you, Clay,” George’s voice was full of adoration for the other, his endearment overflowing with each word he spoke. 

Dream took in the other’s words with every fiber of his being. He wanted George to jump right into the ring and follow him anywhere. 

“Of course, George,” Dream remembered to reply, soaking up George in his entirety. He looked like he was made of stone, feeling the need to worship him as a work of art.

The angel’s name stuck to his tongue like molasses, wanting to cram his name into every sentence he could. 

George smiled, tilting his head a bit, “I think you’ve spaced out.” He said with a laugh. 

“Oh, right. I’m uh… Wondering what human stuff you’ll bring.” Dream said slowly, an obvious lie. It was good George was oblivious in situations like these. 

“Oh! Yes, I would like to bring my favorite record. I feel as if bringing the player with it would be too much, but maybe we could play it if you have a player.” George seemed passionate about his small ideas of what he wished to bring along. 

“I also want to bring a lot more books. But of course not until I visit. And then candle holders! Do you have candles?” George asked. 

“Yes,” Dream managed to hide his laughter, loving how George seemed so childish. “We have candles. And candle holders.”

“Well, not my candle holders,” George started to laugh, and Dream wheezed happily, shaking his head.

“George, you don’t need to bring candle holders.” Dream laughed softly, wiping at his eyes. 

“I want to bring everything! It’s all important to me!” George giggled out, watching Dream as if he were the only thing in the world.

“Bring what’s really important to you.” Dream said after a moment, “what are things you like!”

“You’re saying this like I’m moving there..” George mumbled shyly. 

“It seems like you want to, if you really are bringing you candle holders,” Dream teased a bit. “But you could stay with me, if you wish. This offer is always open.” 

“Let me visit you tomorrow.” George stood slowly, “and we’ll go from there. You promise you won’t play tricks on me? That includes changing the time out here when I’m with you. I don’t want to come home to my mum being 80.”

Dream smiled, slowly standing. “I promise you I will never play tricks on you.” He said, raising both of his hands to show he wasn’t crossing any fingers. 

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow..?” He asked, his duck boots shifting, burying themselves deeper into the mud. 

“I’ll be here, George.” Dream replied and let George head home.

Both men held hope in their hearts, the thought of wanting something more weighing on their chests.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having awful writer's block, so I apologize if chapters come out slower. I love this idea so much, though, I'm definitely not letting it go. Feel free to comment, I read every one:)

George didn’t have much rest that night. He was thinking about if he’d have wings, what would be different. What would change after this. 

He called his mother, in case something  _ had _ happened, then packed up a few things. In his bag he held:

  * Several books
  * A loaf of bread
  * A change of clothes



He went to the woods around 10, looking around a bit. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, looking around. It seemed different. 

He turned around slowly, waiting quietly. Something felt off, but George couldn’t place his finger on it. The trees seemed to be backing off, the fog hanging low, wanting to pull George down and blind him. 

“Hey, George,” Dream said after a moment. George turned and looked at him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked immediately, going close to the ring. 

“Oh. I guess it was a rough morning for me.” Dream said and looked up, keeping his eyes on him as the other sunk to the ground. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, looking down and then fixing his bag straps. 

Dream hesitated, messing with his shirt. “Well. I woke up worried. Like something had happened in the night. And getting everything ready this morning was stressful.” 

George softened, “hey, it’s okay. You probably had a bad nightmare or something. And the feeling of it made you stressed. It made the forest… scared, too.” 

Dream looked up, then around. He noted the forest looked scared as well. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Let’s have a good day today, alright? Nothing bad will happen. And if you need to rest, then I don’t mind waiting for you.” George gave him a smile, soothing the others' worries. 

George always had this funny way of making Dream feel safe. He stood, and the other followed. 

“Come along.” He held his hand out to the other. George took a deep breath, taking his hand and stepping into the ring. Nothing changed. It didn’t look different. 

“Your hand’s soft,” Dream laughed, George rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up. Let’s go.” 

It was like a snap of the fingers, and they were in a new area. 

A lot happened at once. George opened his eyes, looking around. He could see the colors, in full force. It seemed to blind him, yet at the same time invited him. 

“It… it’s green! That’s green!” He said loudly, heart racing. George laughed and went over to the grass, grinning and getting on his knees to touch the blades. 

Dream chuckled, nodding. “Yeah. I’m guessing you had some sort of eye problem on Earth?” He asked, watching him. George hadn’t noticed, but he had wings. 

Spanning 35 feet, folded up on his shoulders. The feathers were white, with small specks of brown at the ends. He was beautiful. 

George laughed more, looking at Dream. Dream grinned, pointing to his wings for him. 

He looked over and laughed nervously, stretching them out slowly. He took a wing in his hand, gently turning it toward him. 

“I didn’t even feel the weight.” He breathed out and pet the wings slowly, gandering at them like a work of art. 

“You’ve probably always had the  _ weight _ , but never the ability to see them.” Dream said as he moved over to him, crouching down on the ground with a smile. 

“Your eyes are green.” George blurted, still hugging his wing close as he looked at Dream. 

He chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, they are.” 

George felt at home. The small hole in his heart filled up. He stood slowly, looking up at the lush green leaves, laughing a bit 

“Wow. This is… wow.” He said softly, taking in all of the different shades, noticing the yellows here and there were brighter as well. The angel felt like this was actually something he could get used to. 

“Wow?” Dream asked and gently pet his wings, making the other shiver a bit, letting him. 

“Everything is a lot right now.” George said and looked up at him. “It’s perfect.” He whispered and turned to him. “Now, where are we..?” He asked with a curious laugh. 

Dream took his hand, starting out of the woods. “We’re where you belong, George.” He stopped and turned to him, making the angel melt on the spot. 

He extended his hand, and the angel watched it. After a moment, George took it with utmost certainty, knowing this was home.

“Now, come on!” Dream yelled with a laugh as they ran out of the forest, holding each other's hand. 


End file.
